Domino High
by nld200xy
Summary: This is an idea that just came to me. This is a beautiful romance fic with no cards, no monsters, just insane situations. This isn't rated for language but rather for content. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Domino High

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. Mind you, I do own this plot. Also, this'll be my first romance fic to ever have at least one sad moment, so be prepared for a bit of disappointment in the future.

In Japan, there was a great city called Domino that was full of life. It was always nice to live there, people were very interesting and it was home to a few celebrities. The proudest feature in Domino City was its high-school, Domino High.

This is where some of the brightest students went to graduate and make something of themselves. This year, it was to be shown that Domino High was also where most romances took place. If you couldn't find your soul mate in Domino High, there weren't a lot of other options.

One of the top students in Domino High was a very short person who a lot of people believed was still 12. Along with his surprisingly short body, he had spiked purple and red hair with yellow lightning bolts down the front of his forehead. His eyes always sparkled no matter how light or dark an area was. He wore a blue school uniform, blue slacks and a dog collar around his neck. He was Yugi Muto.

It was the first day back from summer for him. He had finally made it to High School with his friends this year. (Yeah, all characters are going to be younger, so they'll just be starting their high school years)

Yugi walked down the hallways and thought, 'Wow, this place sure is big. It's kind of like a maze.'

As he examined the school more and more, he eventually found himself between two unknown objects. They were kind of squishy and spherical. Eventually, Yugi realized that he these strange mystical items were breasts. Boobs to be more precise, for these obviously belonged to a girl.

He was prepared for a beating only for the girl to embrace him, sinking his head further into the boobs shouting excitedly, "Yugi, I missed you so much! To imagine we're running into each other like this on the first day of high school!"

Yugi recognized that voice. With her short amber hair, lovely smile, black tube-top, matching skirt and long legs, these boobs belonged to Anzu Mazaki, a girl he'd known since Kindergarten.

As Anzu embraced Yugi, a girl tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "What's up with you, girl?"

Anzu turned around and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Um… he stuck his head between your boobs and you're hugging him," Anzu's friend replied.

Anzu blushed, forced Yugi's head out from between her boobs and said, "It's okay. I know it was an accident. It's not my fault his head only goes up to my breast level."

The two girls who were with Anzu blinked a couple of time as Anzu laughed and said, "Anyway, this is Yugi. He's been my best friend since Kindergarten!"

The two girls looked over at Yugi. Suddenly, they started acting weird. They inched closer to the boy's face, squeezed it and oozed, "Look at him! He's so cute! And look at his hair! It's so cool! It's like he's trying to be one of the cool kids!"

Suddenly, a tall spirit who looked just like Yugi only a couple of feet taller appeared beside the kid's head and asked, "Are all high school girls like this?"

Yugi transferred his mind into the spirit world, in which his spirit, Yami lived. He sighed and explained, "You wouldn't believe it. This is exactly what I had to deal with in junior high as well."

"Can I talk to them?" Yami asked, blushing but then regained his senses and spat, "So I can interact and learn more about your time period! That's the only reason!"

Yugi shook his head and explained, "Even if you could pick up those chicks, I can't release you again. You nearly lost your life the last time I let you out of the spirit world."

As Yugi and Anzu started talking about each one's summer holiday, a girl with long blond hair, lip stick, pulsating eyes very similar to those of Yami, a purple jacket with matching pants and a white sleeveless shirt underneath showed up. Her name was Mai Kujaku.

As she entered the area, a boy with a green sweater, blond hair and a monkey-like face showed up and greeted, "Hi there, Mai!"

Mai smiled and said, "Jonouchi, it's good to see you again. I see your look hasn't changed since I last saw you."

The stud, known as Jonouchi, laughed and asked, "You wanna know what else hasn't changed?"

Mai wasn't prepared for this. Jonouchi lifted his head up, grasped onto Mai's arms and forced his head in between her breasts. There were actually five other girls with Mai at the time, so this was a shock to them too.

Mai grimaced and said, "You know, I'd normally beat you for this, but personally, I'm rather flattered. Still, I gotta keep my reputation up, so I think you understand where this is going."

"I understand," Jonouchi squealed, "Do what you gotta do to look tough!"

With that, Mai lifted up the boy with her leg and sent him flying into a wall. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "That was a little too hard."

"How do you stand this guy?" one of Mai's friends asked.

Mai laughed and said, "He may be a creep, but you have to admit he's cute."

Meanwhile, at the South entrance to Domino High stood a handsome pretty boy itching for another year of school. He had black hair in the form of a handsome ponytail, a cute girls-would-die-for face, a black shirt with a red jacket and two earrings that represented dice. His name was Ryuji Otogi.

He looked around at the girls walking past him and said, "Girls everywhere! I must pick up a chick immediately, but it has to be the one for me! I don't except kiss-ups!"

Suddenly, he noticed a very attractive young girl walking by. She had long light-brown hair, sparkling green eyes, one of the most beautiful faces you'll ever see and a pink T-shirt. Her name was Shizuka Kawai.

He ran right up to her and said, "Kawai, I haven't seen you in years!"

Kawai looked up and said, "Oh, hi Ryuji. I haven't seen you since grade 7. You left after that year. What happened?"

Ryuji blushed and explained, "Well… you see… I had important business… and…"

As the boy tried to hide the fact that he's spent the last two years womanizing, a tall boy with spiky brown hair, a light-brown trench coat and a manly flare turned the corner and noticed Ryuji flirting with Kawai like he had the first time they'd met.

By the way, this boy's name was Hiroto Honda.

Honda ran up to the boy in front of him, fist clenched. He went in to punch the pretty boy and shouted, "Leave her along!" as Ryuji moved to the side with a snide look on his face as Honda lost his balance and landed between, you guessed it, Kawai's boobs.

Kawai screamed in horror as she sobbed and cried, "I didn't know you were that kind of guy, Honda! Fine, you can have your fun a little bit longer, but don't think of me as a friend anymore!"

Honda lifted his head out from between the two hooters and uttered, "It's not what you think!"

Ryuji laughed and said, "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Honda grimaced, turned to Ryuji and angrily forced his fist into the pretty boy's face. He scowled and snapped, "That was only because you moved to the side!"

As the two glared into the one-another's eyes, Kawai blinked and asked, "So it was an accident?"

Honda nodded and said, "That's exactly what it was! Now, as for you, Ryuji… WE MUST FIGHT!"

"So be it!" the pretty boy replied as the two started a petty brawl with one-another over the love of their lives. While they fought, a cute boy with a flat top, a school outfit and a cute grin walked up to Kawai and the two held hands as he walked her to her next class. His name was James.

The two lovebirds stopped fighting. They stared as their eyes began to water and the two hugged one-another and cried, "SHE'S ALREADY SEEING SOMEONE!"

Honda wiped off his tears and said, "Okay, Ryuji, this is no time to fight."

Ryuji nodded and said, "Let's set aside our differences for now and crippled that thief, then we can get back to killing each other!"

"It's a deal!" Honda replied as the two punched their fists together.

Meanwhile, the first class was just a minute away as the top student in Domino High sat in his chair surrounded by girls. This boy had long white hair. He wore a striped sweater, had sparkling brown eyes and wore long white slacks. His name was Ryou Bakura.

"Look at all these stupid girls, worrying about which on you'll take out," cursed Bakura's spirit known as Yami Bakura.

"I don't know," Bakura stated, "They're all very cute. Maybe I should take on out."

"No, you fool," the spirit retorted, "You can't waste time going on a bunch of dates! You have to help me complete my plan!"

"Screw you!" Bakura retorted, "You do nothing but control my life! I'm taking matters into my own hands, and if I want to go out on a date, I will! You can't always control my life! You're nothing but a spirit who can't survive outside of the spirit realm!"

Bakura forcefully turned to one of the girls who stood out from the rest and said, "I'll go out with you tonight! You seem like a good pick."

The other girls moped and went back to their desks. Sadly, this choice of his was sure to interfere with his lessons because the girl he had picked sat right next to him.

Since it was the first day of high school, the students had to go to every class. Each class was only 30 minutes long so the students could be introduced to every class before home time. It was a rather eventful start to the school year and what an interesting year it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Domino High

School had just ended and the students were returning home after being introduced to their classes. Before Yugi could exit the door, he waved goodbye to Anzu and left with Jonouchi. The two were watching the ultimate wrestling match of the century tonight.

Although Yugi would never fight someone, the boy absolutely loved wrestling. Why? Not because he knew no one really got hurt but because he just thought that he should be tough and loved like that one day.

Jonouchi met up with Honda and hugged his best friend asking, "Ready for the match of the century, my man?"

"More than ever!" Honda replied, "Ryuji and I need to learn some moves so we can put a jerk in his place!"

"Who is it this time?" Yugi asked in a nervous tone.

Honda preferred not to specify that with an answer. If Jonouchi knew that it was his sister's boyfriend, he'd flip and probably knock Honda's jaw out.

The wrestling match was intense. 9 fighters went up against the champion, Bandit Keith Howard (He's actually called that in the original. How odd) but none of them was a match for the heavy weight champion of the world.

Keith lifted his arms up in triumph and asked, "Who dares challenge the bandit?"

Yami appeared in Yugi's mind once again and said, "Yugi, let me fight him. His showboating makes me wish that he wasn't the champion anymore."

Yugi sighed and said, "Okay, but try not to stay out for too long, okay? Need I remind you of last time I released you?"

Yami nodded and Yugi raised his hand shouting, "I challenge you, Keith!"

The audience gasped in horror as Jonouchi cringed and spat, "Yugi, what are you doing?"

"It's not what I'm doing," Yugi replied with the wink, "It's what Yami's doing."

As he dashed down to the arena, Honda and Jonouchi stared and asked, "He still has that thing living inside him."

For some odd reason, Bakura and his date were also in the audience. Yami Bakura found it odd that a kid would challenge a wrestling champ.

Keith let down a sweat drop and whispered in the boy's ear, "Listen, uh, kid, I'm not supposed to actually hurt anyone. You're small build could very well get me fired. Don't try to be a hero while you're still young."

Yugi gleamed at him and replied, "Don't worry. I won't beat you too much."

Keith growled and retorted, "Forget it, punk! You're not leaving this ring alive!"

Honda and Jonouchi shielded their eyes and shouted, "I can't watch!" while Yami Bakura observed this and thought, 'Why does that boy look so familiar?'

Bakura's date gasped and asked, "Isn't that your friend, Yugi?"

Everyone gathered around at the sound of that and started going on about "He's friends with Bakura?" and "He's going to get creamed. This must be so hard on you."

As the manager rang the gong, Yami immediately switched places with Yugi. Now Keith was faced with a 7-foot-tall teenager with an evil look in his eyes. Sadly, no one seemed to notice the difference.

As Keith threw the first punch of the match out at the kid, Yami blocked it with his mere palm and twisted Keith's wrist. Keith writhed in pain and spat, "I didn't mean for that to happen! What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm a high school student," the spirit replied rather calmly.

The bandit growled and grappled the young man in what everyone knew as his legendary hold. He wrapped his arms around his opponent's forehead and placed his legs right up to the boy's ankles. With that, he snapped Yami's head back and planted his toes into the spirit's ankles causing the boy to fall backwards.

The crowd gasped in horror as Jonouchi and Honda trembled and uttered, "Even the spirit couldn't beat him!"

Almost abruptly, to everyone's horror, Yami staggered back up to his feet, snapped his bones right back into place and shrugged off the pain in a rather calm manner. The entire audience was cheering in anticipation. Clearly, this was no simple high school student.

Some of the bullies from school turned to their friends and asked, "Hey isn't that Yugi Muto?"

"Yeah," the others would reply, "I always thought of him as a wimp."

Keith growled and spat, "How did you survive that? I guess I didn't do it right! Even big strong guys can't get up after that!"

Yami simply sped behind the bandit, grabbed onto his arm and threw the man over his shoulder against the ropes. Bandit Keith bounced off of the ropes and flew at the boy in what was known as his legendary head-butt.

Luckily, the spirit was prepared. He simply readied his leg and delivered a fierce kick to the wrestler's right cheek causing Keith to fall to the ground in massive pain.

The bandit regained consciousness and spat, "No kid will ever defeat me!"

The audience started with roar with anticipation. Never in their life had anyone faired so well against the bandit. This was the first time any of Keith's matches had lasted more than a minute.

Jonouchi and Honda raised their hands and shouted, "Yeah, that's the way to go, Yugi! Kick his butt!"

"Wait…" Honda stated, "Does this mean we've been worshipping a big phony all this time?"

"Nah," Jonouchi retorted, "If that guy faced Yugi, he'd have won in 2 seconds."

Keith lunged at his opponent and forced him back. Yami knew that Bandit Keith was trying to pin him to the mat, so he lifted up and leg and used it to force the bandit over his head and land head-first onto the mat. After that, he jumped on top of the man, grabbed onto his leg and bent it far back so Keith was now wailing in intense pain.

Just as the bandit was about to say "I give", Yami froze, released his grip on the wrestler's leg and passed out. It was official. Yami's time in the human realm was up and now he had to return to the spirit realm else he'd die.

Honda knew what was going on, ran up to Yugi along with Jonouchi and asked, "Quick! How did we send Yami back last time?"

"Anzu used some kind of ancient chant she found on the Internet when searching for his past," Jonouchi replied, "but she's not around and I don't remember the chant!"

Honda pondered this as many spectators gathered around. Yami Bakura grimaced and cursed, "I knew it. That boy is the reincarnation and keeper of Yami Yugi."

Bakura gasped and said, "I know the chant that can save him!"

Bakura went right up to body, despite his spirit's protest and chanted a series of word in ancient Egyptian. As if by magic, Yugi had replaced Yami and said, "Sorry, but Yami couldn't last I guess. Bakura, how did you know the chant?"

Bakura shook and laughed nervously and answered, "I found it on the Internet once. So you're the keeper of Yami Yugi, huh? That's pretty amazing… I gotta go now! Come on, Yori, your curfew is in ten minutes!"

Keith stared and asked, "What happened kid? I was ready to give up. You're really powerful."

Jonouchi pulled on his collar and stuttered, "Uh… he has a strange medical condition that was supposed to be gone today! Yeah, that should do it."

The announcer walked into the arena and said, "Condition or not, Keith's opponent was out for more than ten seconds, therefore he loses and Keith still remains the reining champ!"

Nobody could even cheer for this. Keith admitted that he was going to give up. Still, there was nothing that could be done, so Keith walked Yugi's weak body out of the stadium to Jonouchi's car and said, "I'm sorry that had to happen, kid. You could have been the new champion."

Yugi shook his head and replied, "I can't take your title away. You need to make a living, and if I beat you, you could very well be out of a job."

Keith's eyes widened as he said, "I think I know what's really going on. You faked your condition so I wouldn't lose my title! That was very nice of you!"

Nobody said a thing about the match after that. As Jonouchi drove Yugi and Honda home, Yugi regained all the strength in his body and asked, "Jonouchi, I heard that your parents left you alone for the week, is that correct?"

The boy's friend turned to him and stated, "Yes, that is true. Why?"

Yugi smiled and asked, "How would you like to sleep over at my house on your first night alone? That way, your parents wouldn't have to worry about you?"

Jonouchi was about to protest, but realized that Yugi was serious, nodded his head and said, "Sure, I haven't had a sleepover with anyone in a weak. It'll be great! We can stay up late and watch Horror Night, 4 straight hours of horror movies!"

Yugi nodded as Jonouchi stopped the car and let Honda out.

10 minutes later, the two returned to Yugi's house where Yugi explained the situation to his mother who happily agreed that Jonouchi could not be left alone in his house at night. (Surprisingly, Yugi does have a mom, but I haven't seen any evidence of her, have you?)

Jonouchi made the popcorn for Horror Night and Yugi set up a system that would allow them to watch with no distractions. He let the dog in so not to be distracting by wining, unplugged the phone in his room so his mother would have to answer every call and turned off his cell.

Jonouchi brought in the snacks, and before turning on the TV, he turned to Yugi and asked, "What is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"How did you know what this was about?" Yugi asked as Jonouchi rolled his eyes and said, "That's the only reason you ever just suddenly invite me over for a sleepover."

Yugi blinked and sighed. He put on a serious look as he stated, "I kinda like this one girl, but the sad fact is that I'm too scared to be upfront with her about it and I'm sure she doesn't LIKE like me. She probably likes me, but not in the romantic sense."

Jonouchi sighed, shook his head and suggested, "Just go up to her one of these days and tell her your true feelings when you're ready. Girls love a man who can be upfront with these things."

Yugi blinked a couple of times and replied, "I'm not too sure Mai likes that very much."

"Yeah," Jonouchi said while nodding, "but I do it in the wrong fashion. I highly doubt you'd ever deliberately grope a woman's breasts repeatedly."

Yugi nodded as Jonouchi turned on the TV. Now one problem remained. Yugi had no idea when to tell this said girl the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Domino High

Today was another simple day of school. It started with Yugi, Jonouchi and Anzu having a Science lesson on compounds. Sadly, the stereotype was shown and Jonouchi couldn't learn a thing while Yugi nearly fell asleep.

Anzu, who ironically sat next to Yugi nudged him on the side and said, "Yugi, you have to take notes. You're one of the brightest students here. Don't ruin it for yourself."

Suddenly, the teacher marched up to Anzu's desk and asked, "Is there a problem, Miss Mazaki?"

Anzu nodded and said, "I'm just trying to keep Yugi focused on the lesson."

"That's the Anzu everyone knows," the teacher stated, "While lots of you have fallen asleep and done nothing about it, AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE, Anzu here is trying to keep one of our school's best students from failing. I recommend doing to the same because our school has a good reputation of having bright students, except Jonouchi. How he got here no one knows."

The boy cringed at the sound of this, stood up and spat, "Wait just a minute, teach! I'm trying to learn as best I can here, but the way you describe compounds, you make it sound like a chore to find out what they are!"

The man raised an eyebrow and asked, "What might I ask is confusing to you?"

"Let's start with the numbers that you stick in after the letters," Jonouchi started up, "You say that this number is based off of how many spaces away from the first compound in that row is in. Two seconds later, you tell us that it has to do with the atomic number! (I suffer this same problem every class) So, which is it? Make up your mind!"

"You have something there," the teacher said, "I too can find that concept rather confusing, but the method depends on what you're doing. Tell you what. I'll give everyone in the class a list of compounds and every time you take a test, you're job will not be figuring out the formulas, but rather memorizing the compounds. That would logically make it easy even for the dumb students, for you can also secretly use the list to cheat your way out of failure as long as I don't catch you."

Jonouchi simply stared in disbelief as everyone around him applauded his performance and cheered, "Good job, Jonouchi! You made my worst subject easy!"

With that, the bell rang and everyone was ready for their next classes. Yugi had Honda and Mai in his next class, which was Math. Basically, the year was to simply start with easy subject matter like adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing.

After that, Yugi and Ryuji were in a Foods course. The reason Yugi hadn't packed a lunch today was because he would just eat what he cooked in the day's class.

With that, the bell rang and it was finally lunch time. Ryuji and Honda sat at the same table and looked over at Kawai who was enjoying sharing lunch with James. Honda grunted and spat, "That guy makes me sick the way he shares lunch just to impress women! Doesn't he know that Kawai has the superior lunch? A gentleman would let the woman eat the better meal."

"Yes, this man is a disgrace!" Ryuji agreed, "Here's my plan. We march right up to him at the end of school after Kawai has left and we beat the living crap out of him!"

"Nobody stands a chance against us!" Honda replied as the two shook hands. Suddenly, the two realized that they had basically touched one-another's hand, so they immediately let go, rubbed the backs of their necks and uttered nervously, "Well… uh… I'll see you after school… yeah…"

The rest of the day went swimmingly. Yugi and Kawai were together in Social Class. Yugi turned to her and asked, "So how did you end up in the same grade as your brother?"

Kawai laughed and stated, "I skipped two grades last year when I scored straight 100's on my report card and 120 in Second Language." (This will surely patch up some confusion)

After an hour and eight minutes, class was over and the last class on Yugi's agenda was English, his second language course.

One more hour and that was it. School was done for the day.

Honda and Ryuji hid around a corner and watched James say goodbye to Kawai. This was their moment.

The two marched up to James and tapped him on the shoulder. James turned around and said, "Hi, you're Kawai's friends, aren't you? I hope you don't mind her wanting to spend more time with me than you guys. Anyway, I'm James. Did you come here to introduce yourselves?"

"Actually," Ryuji stated, "we DO mind her spending more time with you."

Honda cracked his knuckles and said, "We did want to introduce some people to you, Mr. Knuckle and Ms. Sandwich!"

James' eyes widened as the two punched him in the face. They continued to beat the boy senseless until James pulled a fast one, pinned Ryuji to the floor and started bending his arm.

Ryuji knocked his fist countless times against the floor and screamed, "I give! We were just jealous fools!"

James gladly let Ryuji go only for the teen to leap onto his shoulders and rap his legs around James' neck. While this happened, Honda socked the boy in the chest.

While these two continued to lay the beat down on the one who stole their dream girl, that said dream girl happened to turn the corner and witness the event for herself. Honda turned around and noticed Kawai shed a tear and shout, "I thought you liked my boyfriend! How could you do this? I hate you!"

She burst into tears and ran to another corner. Honda let his arm out and shouted, "Wait, come back Kawai!"

With that, he made a bound for it as Ryuji stared in confusion and James managed to get free and start beating the living tar out of his current oppressor.

Honda simply turned to corner to see Kawai crying really hard. He sat down next to her and asked, "Can you let me explain that for just a minute?"

Kawai wiped a tear off of her face and said, "I know what's going on. You don't like James."

Honda shook his head and said, "It's true that we don't like him, but that's only because he started dating you. See, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I've always had my sights on you. I've always thought of starting a relationship with you, getting married and having our own little Hiroto Honda."

Kawai looked at him and asked, "Is this true?"

Honda nodded and suddenly clasped onto the girl's hand with his own two hands. He looked her straight in the eye and asked, "Do you love James?"

Kawai hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Honda sighed and said, "If you really do love him, then I won't let your dating get to me. If you're truly happy, you can spend your life with him for all I care! But if he hurts you, he'll be hurt back, alright?"

Kawai nodded, smiled and said, "Thank you, Honda."

Honda grinned and said, "Maybe I should apologize and tell Ryuji that our revenge plan is off."

The two nodded and turned the corner. Upon doing so, they noticed James standing on top of Ryuji's beaten body singing, "We are the champions, my friends! We'll keep on fighting till the end!"

Honda pushed him to the side and explained, "Ryuji, the revenge plan is off. You can stop beating him up now."

"You didn't have to tell me that!" Ryuji spat, "I stopped the second you left, not that I had a choice!"

Honda rested his hand on his ally's shoulder and said, "Listen, Kawai really loves this guy. We don't need to make her miserable by pairing her up with the wrong guy."

Ryuji understood completely what his partner was getting at and the two apologized. James gladly forgave them and explained that he expected this from them.

The next day, Honda was having a little trouble opening his locker. "What's wrong?" Ryuji asked.

"Damned thing won't open!" Honda cursed, "I unlocked it yet it refuses to open! Quick, help me out here!"

Ryuji placed a firm grip on the handle and together, the two managed to pry it open as half of the contents fell out of it. Ryuji laughed and jeered, "Now I see why you couldn't get it open! You have too much junk in here! Don't you know that more contents make it harder to open?"

Honda sighed and said, "I guess I should bring some of this home."

As Honda gathered up his stuff, James and Kawai both showed up to open their lockers. James turned to his girlfriend and asked, "So, are you still on for that movie tonight?"

Kawai shook her head and said, "Sorry, but I have a plan for tonight."

"What's that?" James asked as Kawai blushed, looked over at Honda who was now struggling to get all of his junk back in his locker and answered, "I'm dating Hiroto Honda tonight."

Ryuji and James both gasped as Honda raised his head, finally accomplishing his tedious task and uttered, "Hm?"

James' eyes widened as he asked, "What are you talking about? You must be delirious! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Not anymore," Kawai replied, "You're very sweet, but yesterday, I realized what a gentleman Honda can be, and he's loved me longer than anyone else every has."

She walked up to Honda, kissed him and said, "Honda, you're the boy for me. Pick me up tonight!"

James stood there with his jaw dropped and sniffed, "This is her definition of a good break-up?"

Honda blushed. He hadn't expected this. Apparently, his speech yesterday to Kawai had turned her on. Ryuji shook his hand and said, "Congratulation, pal! You got the girl!"

Honda blinked and replied, "You mean you're not mad?"

"Nah," Ryuji said, "Don't you remember, we were always competing for her love, and after all this time, you ended up being the victor. Congratulations, buddy! Oh, and if she leaves you, the competition starts up again, got it?"

Honda nodded as the two punched their fists together.


	4. Chapter 4

Domino High

Today was a good day for Hiroto Honda. He had gone on a date with the apple of his eye and his rivalry with Ryuji had ended. Sad to say this joyous occasion would not last long.

As he approached his first class, Jonouchi crept up behind him and snagged the guy on the shoulder. Honda gulped and stuttered, "Hey, Jonouchi, what's going on?"

"You tell me," Jonouchi snapped with a sour hint to his voice, "I heard that my sister and James broke up and that you're to blame for that!"

"All I did was tell her that if she really loved him, she should date him," Honda replied nervously.

"Is that all you said?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yes, I swear to God," Honda replied, "Now let me go or we'll both be late for class."

Jonouchi released his grip, saw Kawai walking by and asked, "Sis, what did Honda say to you that made you break up with James?"

Kawai stared for a moment and laughed. She batted Jonouchi playfully on the shoulder and replied, "All he did was tell me that if I loved him, I should date him! You didn't think he told me anything incriminating, did you?"

As Kawai walked to her next class, Jonouchi stared at his friend and said, "I will never doubt you again, Honda."

After the first three classes of the day, it was time for lunch. Honda and Jonouchi sat together as usual with Yugi while Kawai, Anzu and Mai sat together with their girl friends.

"By the way, Honda," Jonouchi started, "Do you know who Kawai is dating now? She said she had chosen a better man to go out with."

Honda stared and blinked for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Would his best friend be crushed, happy or furious after hearing the answer?

He shook his head and said, "Jonouchi, you're not going to like this, but I'm that boy."

There was a long silence as Jonouchi and Yugi stared at their friend wide-eyed.

"I'm the boy she's dating now," Honda repeated with different words.

Jonouchi didn't know what to say. Yugi simply patted Honda on the shoulder and said, "Good for you, Honda. I'm sure you will treat Kawai with respect and make her happy."

"For your sake, you'd better," Jonouchi growled, "If I hear anything of you mistreating her or threatening her or even raping her, I'll dismember every inch of your body, rip out your heart and snap your neck."

Honda trembled in fear. Jonouchi was often serious about these things. Even Yugi was scared stiff, and he took on a heavyweight champion.

Jonouchi's expression of anger soon turned to an expression of happiness as he laughed and said, "I was just kidding! Of course I'm okay with you dating my sister! It's MUCH better than some guy I don't know going out with Kawai!"

Honda punched his friend on the shoulder and stated, "As long as you're okay with it, I'll be the nicest guy your sister could ever date."

Bakura watched on at the students in the lunchroom surrounded by girls as his spirit grunted and spat, "Look at this! All these idiots care about is satisfying their own needs and not even think for a second that the world could end because of their stupidity one day. Bakura, you have to help me fulfill my plan now!"

Bakura grimaced and spat, "I'm serious, screw off! Leave me alone! I don't want to carry out your evil plans!"

While this went on, Yugi looked over at the table that the girls were sitting at and as soon as he saw Anzu, he blushed. He knew that one day he'd finally find the courage to admit his feelings.

Suddenly, Mai got up out of her seat and walked up to the table that the boys were seated at. Jonouchi looked up and said, "Hi, Mai, why are you here?"

Mai noticed Jonouchi's hand on her chest, so she gave it a light slap and said, "The girls and I have started a club in the school called the origami club. It's where students come every Friday to make origami during the rest of their lunch hour. It's a pretty strange and dumb idea, but I kind of like it and I think it might help us communicate better at lunch since we hardly even run into each other nor do we ever sit together. Would you like to join?"

Honda blushed and said, "Sure, if Kawai's part of it."

Yugi nodded and said, "I'll be more than happy to join, Mai!"

Jonouchi winked, flashed his finger towards her and said, "For you, anything!"

Mai rolled her eyes and thought, 'I'm going to be having nightmares about that for a long time.'

Mai came back and shared the results with her friends. Anzu smiled happily and exclaimed, "Now Yugi and I will finally be in the same club for once!"

"You like him, don't you?" asked one of the girls sitting at the same table as her.

Anzu blushed and retorted, "Um… I don't like him like that. I mean, he's my childhood friend, so of course I'd be happy to be around him, but I'm not having any romantic feelings for him!"

Another girl grinned wickedly and replied, "You do SO like him."

Anzu blushed some more and said, "Okay, I do, but don't tell him! I'm not sure he feels the same way!"

"Why not ask him?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Anzu explained.

(Now ain't that just ironic?)

The rest of the month went by smoothly. Kawai and Honda had really grown close and had gone to the point where they would always kiss at the end of a date. Jonouchi was starting to actually pass his subjects.

Each Friday, the entire group would sit in the origami club. While some liked to make origami, some people such as Yugi simply used it as a chance to talk to their friends.

Today was the last day of the month and was also Friday. Jonouchi walked up to Mai during origami club and asked, "Mai, can you do me a favor?"

Mai blinked and asked, "What is it?"

Jonouchi trembled and blushed but finally managed to explain, "See, I'm having trouble in my math class, and you're in the same class as me. See, I need help studying and, well, can you help me study for the upcoming test next Wednesday?"

Mai sighed, smiled and said, "Sure, I'll help you out. Come to my house tonight with your books and we'll get started."

Yugi blinked and asked, "Are you really doing poorly in Math or is this a scam to get to know Mai better?"

Jonouchi grinned and said, "It's a little from column 'A' and a little from column 'B'."

Honda sighed and said, "And people call me immature about women. At least I'm original with my strategies. You just stole this one from The Simpsons."

After Jonouchi had dinner around 6:00, he drove to Mai's house- make that mansion, with his Math material and rang the doorbell. A man in a fancy suit opened the large door and said, "Oh, you must be Master Jonouchi. Mistress Mai has awaited your arrival."

Jonouchi couldn't believe this. He had only been to Mai's house once, and that's when they were ten and her mom held a birthday party for everyone to enjoy. Sadly, after both parents left Mai a year after that, Mai never had another birthday party. Nobody knew why two parents had the power to make that happen.

The butler escorted Jonouchi to the kitchen area where Mai sat at the table and said, "Good of you to arrive, Jonouchi. I've cleared the table of almost everything for your convenience. You can help yourself to the dinner rolls, mind you. I don't really want them."

"Thanks," Jonouchi said, placing down his material and stuffing a roll into his mouth.

For two hours, the two went over the concept of polynomials. Sure, it was rather early in the year to be discussing this topic, but they had a pretty depressed teacher, so it was forgivable.

After the two hours, Jonouchi gasped and said, "I never realized how easy this was before!"

Mai laughed and said, "Not many people do. Remember to come here on Monday and Tuesday as well. We all know that one study session won't do anything."

So, the weekend went by and it was Monday. After a long day at school, it was time for everyone to go home. Just like Friday, Jonouchi drove to Mai's mansion for his study session.

The couple spent another two hours studying polynomials. It was amazing. When Mai explained this stuff to Jonouchi, he could actually understand it. It was as if Mai was ten times more qualified for this than the current Math teacher. Jonouchi had never understood Math so well until now.

'Just one more lesson and you'll pop the question,' he thought to himself, 'Just one more lesson…'

So, after another two hours, the study session was over and Jonouchi returned home feeling quite satisfied. Not only was he prepared for the test, but he finally had the chance at a true relationship. This week was all about him now.


	5. Chapter 5

Domino High

Today was a day unlike any other day. Jonouchi discussed it with his friends and everyone knew what he had planned.

"Wow, I never realized how smart you were," Honda stated, "I always thought you were the type to ask a woman out on the first day."

"I know," Jonouchi replied, "It's like I have more patience with Mai because this is the first time I've ever felt real love."

Anzu sighed and stated, "This sounds SO romantic. I just feel like telling Mai the big news, but I can't because that would jeopardize your chances. I wish I had a boy that would do that for me."

Yugi blushed once more upon hearing that and thought, 'When the time is right, I'll tell her.'

Kawai stared dreamily into thing air and stated, "That's my brother, always prepared for everything."

The group laughed upon hearing that. Even Jonouchi and Kawai joined in for everyone knew how false that statement was. Kawai didn't. She just joined in because everyone else was laughing.

Upon the last bell, Jonouchi walked up to Mai who waved goodbye to her friends. He sighed and asked, "Mai, how about we forget about the 4:00 session and just start it right now? I parked the car out front of the school so I could get an early start on today's lesson."

The rich girl blinked a couple of times, laughed and said, "You're always full of surprises. Sure, I'll hold your material during the ride there."

Jonouchi couldn't believe this. It was as if Mai KNEW what was going on and wanted to rush it as well. Sadly, for once, the boy knew what Mai was thinking, and he doubted the chance that those were her intentions.

With that, Jonouchi and Mai rode together to the Kujaku mansion, but Mai nudged Jonouchi and asked, "Hey, how about instead, we study at your house? It's still very early. I'll call my servant and tell him that I'll be having dinner at your place."

Jonouchi was even more excited now. This was going better than planned, for in this scenario, no one could interrupt because his father was trying to find another job today after he got drunk and fired from his old job after the first three months.

What made this more special was that Mai was doing that at the boy's house in the first place. It was like she wanted a romantic moment.

Anyway, Jonouchi and Mai arrived at the Shizuka residence and entered. Jonouchi's house was like every average house, except there were empty beer cans everywhere. This was okay. Mai had heard rumors of his father being a drug addict.

As the two hours went by, Jonouchi could once again understand material he never knew before. After an hour and a half, Mai surprised him with a pop quiz of her own to test whether or not he knew all the material.

Amazingly, for the first time on any quiz or test, without cheating, Jonouchi had managed to score 85 percent. He was so happy. He grinned and said, "Thank you, Mai. Thanks to you, I'll pass tomorrow's test for sure! By the way…"

Suddenly, something happened. Mai listened with anticipation as Jonouchi shook his head and said, "Forget it. It's nothing."

The boy felt as if maybe this wasn't the right time to ask Mai out. He felt as if he owed it to her to pass the test first before asking. That felt like the right thing to do and Jonouchi really cared about Mai too much to jeopardize it with any mistakes.

The next day, he entered Math class as Honda turned to him and asked, "So, what did Mai say last night?"

"I didn't ask her?" Jonouchi replied.

Honda cocked his head to one side as the boy sighed and explained, "It wasn't the right time. I feel as if I owe it to her to pass the test before starting a relationship."

Honda chuckled and said, "I have to say, for once, you're using your head."

With that, the bell rang and everyone wrote the test. The test was marked in class so everyone got their results right away. While Honda managed a bare pass, Jonouchi had received 90 percent. He had not only passed, but he had earned his first A.

He cheered, turned to Honda and said, "I'm asking her out after school!"

After the rest of the day went by, Jonouchi finally had the opportunity. He rushed out of the school and met with Mai just waving goodbye to her friends. Unbeknownst to him, she was waving goodbye for more than one reason.

He ran right up to Mai, tapped her on the shoulder and exclaimed, "I passed the test, Mai! I passed, and it's all thanks to you!"

Mai smiled, hugged Jonouchi and replied, "That's fantastic! My lessons actually worked! I'm proud of you, Jonouchi. Sadly, you'll have to ask someone else to help you with your next subject, though."

Jonouchi nodded and said, "That's right, because you won't need to be my tutor anymore! See, I need to ask you something really important. I was going to ask it tomorrow, but I felt that I HAD to pass that test for your sake first!"

Mai gasped and asked, "What is it you want to ask?"

Jonouchi blushed, looked Mai right in the eye and asked the one question he had been waiting almost a week to blurt out. He took a deep breath and asked, "Will you go out with me, be my girlfriend, marry me and have a little Jonouchi of our own one day?"

Before Mai could reply, Jonouchi grinned and stated, "It'll be great! We'll have our own place, I'll have a high paying job and I won't have a reason to grope your breasts without permission anymore!"

Mai blushed. Never in her life had she expected this. Her eyes sparkled and she had an expression of grief in her eyes. She looked Jonouchi right in the eye and said, "I would love to go out with you, but I can't. See, yesterday was the last day I would be spending with you, and I wanted to make myself useful and leave behind a good memory until today."

"What do you mean, Mai?" Jonouchi replied, "Why can't you go out with me?"

Mai let down a tear drop and stated, "I'm moving. I was invited to attend a school in the next town over, and my servant is going to drive me there right now. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to see you anymore. Goodbye."

As she turned around, Jonouchi stared in confusion. He felt as if his heart had been torn in half and his life had lost all meaning. Never had he expected something like this to happen.

He sobbed and thought, 'STUPID! Why didn't I ask her out yesterday? My dating her would have given her a reason to stay! Why? STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!'

He sighed, lowered his head for a second, raised it up to see that her car had left and said slowly, "Goodbye, Mai Kujaku, my love."

With that, Jonouchi sighed as walked home with his head down the entire time. As he approached his house, he knelt his head down further, slammed his fist against the door and sobbed.

Never in Jonouchi's life had the boy ever sobbed before. This was one of the first sad things to ever happen to him. This was even sadder than his sister moving away. At least he got to see her everyday at school. Mai, on the other hand, was gone forever. He would never be able to see her again.

He creaked open the door, staggered into his room, fell on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, some tears still trying to escape his eyes.

'How could this happen?' he thought, 'How could she move today of all days?'

Suddenly, 2 hours early, his father arrived home and called, "Guess what, son! I got a new job! I'm working for a big company this time in a cubicle! Aren't you happy for me?"

Suddenly, he noticed that Jonouchi hadn't come out to congratulate him like he usually did. His father sighed, entered his room and said, "Are you blasting your music too loud again?"

Suddenly, he noticed his own son lying in his bed, tear drops in his eyes and his spirit broken.

He sat down beside his son and asked, "Did you fail the test?"

"No," Jonouchi sighed, "I got 90 percent. Besides, a failure on my test is the least of my worries now."

"What's wrong?" asked his father, finally taking interest in his son's life after 5 years.

Jonouchi growled and explained, "Today, I asked Mai to be my girlfriend."

"Good!" the man reacted, "That girl's beautiful and clearly likes you! So, what's wrong?"

"She said she'd be happy to go out with me," Jonouchi replied, "but she had to move today."

For the first time in years, Mr. Shizuka felt concern for his son. I mean real concern, not pretend concern. He embraced his son and said, "There, there, it's not the end of the world. I know you may feel bad now, but I know that Mai wouldn't want you to feel bad. Your mother was the same before we broke up. She didn't want me to be sad, so she allowed me to date after she left. No other wife would ever allow that."

Jonouchi sniffed and said, "I don't know why, but surprisingly, that made me feel a little better inside. Thank you for understanding, Pops."

The two hugged and for the first time in, you guessed it, years, Mr. Shizuka finally decided to bond with his son and help him through this tough time.


End file.
